


Moments

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I hate tagging, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Subspace, ass eating, basically its soft sexy times, but it kinda got away from me, me practising anyway, mild bondage, mild sub/dom, more smut to come, of course, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Joe squeezed Rami’s hips as he licked around the shell of Rami’s ear, “What do you want?” he murmuredRami turned his head to look at Joe, his big green eyes unblinking “You” he whispered,“Do you even have to ask?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the pics of Rami falling on his ass on that ice rink in Central Park and the ones of him wearing a huge black coat.  
> I know that Mr Mazzello would be such a caring boyfriend so I thought I’d write something nice and fluffy.  
> But then smut happened. Oops.
> 
> There’s a second chapter - should be up next week.  
> Enjoy. Oh and don’t show to it anyone that knows them etc and it’s probably fiction.  
> As always feel free to come and chat to me about Mazlek or Sledgefu on Tumblr @ivebeensleepingonramimalek

Ram 👦🏻♥️  
Be home in half an hour.  
I am in so much pain. I need kisses 😘

Joe smiled at his phone typing out a quick

“see you soon babe. I can help with the kisses” 

before he set about preparing for Rami’s return.  
He’d been on set for 12 hours today, it was freezing outside and with the scenes Joe knew he had been filming; he guaranteed Rami would not be happy.

He needed to have a word with Sam about adding a scene where Elliot goes coat shopping.

Joe turned on the taps in their jacuzzi bath adding some Epsom salts; Rami liked bubbles, but his aching muscles would thank him for the salts later. 

He prepped their dinner of veggie stir fry and popped the ingredients in the fridge for later, knowing Rami would need to warm up before he ate anything.  
Joe checked the bath; it was a little hot, but would be perfect by the time Rami got back. He turned off the taps and padded into the bedroom to find some warm, comfy clothes for Rami to put on after his bath.  
He pulled out his own uni hoodie that he knew Rami loved and a pair of worn tracksuit bottoms, placing them both on the radiator. 

Plopping himself down on the window seat and looking 10 stories below, he could see the city winding down. It was 8pm so most people had headed home, but the traffic was still edging it’s way around the park, red lights hazy in the cold mist that was beginning to settle over the city. 

Joe loved this apartment, it’s setting and the homely atmosphere he and Rami had created. It was nice to have somewhere cosy in the city for when Rami was working. It wasn’t as big or as plush as their place in LA but it was home.  
Joe found he worked efficiently on his screen plays while here and was currently close to completing one. He had a good while before Rami wrapped filming here for Mr.Robot and before he left for Norway - which he didn’t want to think about. They hadn’t been apart for more than 2 weeks for the last year. The thought unsettled him. 

He nudged his laptop with his foot, contemplating getting some more writing done; when he heard the keys in the door. 

“Joe?” Rami called.  
Joe headed to the hallway, smiling softly at Rami bundled up like a toddler, looking three times wider than normal, in two coats. He leant against the doorframe, arms crossed as he huffed out a laugh at Rami trying to remove one of them.  
“Need a hand babe?” He laughed “Lucky Elliot getting two coats now.”

Rami scowled at him as he finally freed himself from the top layer.  
“It’s Sam’s. I couldn’t warm up this evening so.......” Rami explained. 

“Bless that man” Joe replied pushing off the doorframe as Rami gets his shoes off and unzips his own coat. Joe pulls him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Rami’s waist under his coat and pushing his face into Rami’s hair. He smells of the cold air and something so ‘Rami like’ that Joe couldn’t describe it if he tried.  
Rami falls into Joe and rubs his face into the soft material of Joe’s shirt, sighing. 

“I have a surprise for you” Joe murmurs into Rami’s curls. “Come” He grabs Rami’s hand and pulls him into the bedroom. He sits Rami on the bed and takes his coat off. 

Searching Rami’s face, Joe sees pure exhaustion etched into his features. His eyes are bloodshot, dark circles that look like bruises pressed under the thin skin below them. His skin is pale and Joe just wants to roll him into a blanket and let him sleep. He pecks a kiss on the end of Rami’s red nose and Rami smiles wearily down at him as Joe kneels on the carpet and removes Rami’s socks.  
“Jesus, Rami. Your feet are freezing” Joe looks annoyed.  
“Those converse are useless in this weather” Rami sighs. Joe picks up one of Rami’s feet and rubs his toes between his fingers.  
Rami falls back on the bed groaning as Joe’s fingers work on his achy feet; his big, warm hands feel like pure bliss on his cold toes.  
He can feel himself becoming drowsy, cosy and warm and at the mercy of Joe’s fingers.  
“Hey, c’mon babe, don’t sleep yet.” Joe let’s go of Rami’s feet, his toes automatically curling into the soft carpet. He pulls Rami up by the hands and stands to take off his hoodie and three, yes three t-shirts.  
Sam really should film in the summer thinks Joe.  
He pops the button on Rami’s black jeans as Rami watches him, a soft smile playing on his tired face. Joe pushes Rami’s jeans and underwear down and Rami steps out of the bundle of fabric around his feet. 

Rami shivers as Joe pushes him towards the bathroom, rolling his aching shoulders and pads softly towards the bath. 

“Joe. I could kiss you right about now” Joe hears Rami groan from the bathroom as he’s collecting up Rami’s clothes and popping them in the hamper.  
He peeks into the bathroom to see only Rami’s face above the water. 

“Is the temperature ok?” He asks sitting on the edge of the bath. 

“Uuuhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Rami mumbles, his wet hand gabbing Joe’s wrist. “C’mere” he says. Joe leans over the bath and kisses Rami gently. “Join me” Rami smiles into the kiss.  
“Nope” Joe laughs. “This is for just for you. Ease those aching muscles”  
Rami pouts, making puppy dog eyes at Joe and whining.  
“Please Joey” He batts his eyelashes causing Joe to snort a laugh and shake his head.  
“You need to relax. You know as well as I do what will happen if I get in there” he grins, resolve crumbling by the second as he eyes Rami’s wet body.

“Suit yourself” Rami huffs. 

Joe watches as Rami’s hand travels slowly down his chest, gasping as he brushes over his nipple.  
So he was putting on a show? Joe was more than happy to watch. 

His eyes followed every move of Rami’s hand, a glance to his face had heat pooling in Joe’s belly as he locked eyes with Rami who’s beautiful green eyes were hooded with lust. 

Rami pushed the heel of his hand down his toned stomach, his back arching, sending little waves to the side of the bathtub. Joe sucked in a breath as Rami took hold of his cock under the water.  
Joe had literally never been so glad he didn’t add bubbles to the water. 

“Uuuuuuuuuuh” Rami moaned as he began to stroke himself slowly.  
Joe didn’t know whether to watch Rami’s face or his hand. Both were making a spark of heat travel along his spine, and the noises Rami was making were making his head spin, cock achingly hard in his jeans. 

Rami had his head thrown back against the edge of the tub, biting his bottom lip as water drops from his wet hair made their way down his face. His eyes were still open and Joe felt he was staring into his soul with the intensity of his gaze. 

“Jesus Rami” he breathed. He felt flushed watching Rami like this, skin prickling with want. They’d been together so long, but Rami had always had this affect on him. He was so stunningly beautiful, it shocked Joe sometimes. 

“You know....... errr....... I’m kinda sweaty. Maybe I need a bath?” Joe knew he sounded ridiculous but he didn’t want Rami to think he had the upper hand here. 

“Jooooooe” Rami moaned “Get in the fucking bath” 

Joe pulled his t-shirt over his head, and pulled down his jeans and pants in one quick motion, flinging them somewhere behind him. He stepped into the bath; the warm water felt good against his flushed skin as he sat opposite Rami, placing his pale legs on either side of his boyfriend’s.

Rami was staring at him again with hooded eyes, his hand had stilled on his cock but he was rock hard.  
“You gonna join in baby, or just stare at me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well you are pretty, so maybe I ll just stare hmmmm?” Joe grinned as he leant forward to trail his fingers up the inside of Rami’s thighs. Rami lifted his legs, planting his feet on the bottom of the bath. 

“Seriously though........I wanted you to relax, eat and get some sleep. This wasn’t part of some plan to get you naked & have my wicked way with you y’know” Joe whispers as his fingers graze over Rami’s ass cheeks.

“Sex is relaxing Joseph............ especially sex with you” he smirks, wraps his legs behind Joe’s back and attempts to pull him forward.  
Water sloshes out over the side of the bath with his movements, and Joe realises pretty quickly that they’re gonna have to change position.  
“Turn around sweetheart” he says to Rami. Once again he thanks himself for picking a wide bathtub that Rami can turn around in.

Rami lays back against Joe’s chest, sighing as Joe peppers kisses to his forehead.  
Joe’s hands travel down to his pecs taking his nipples between his fingers and pinching gently. Rami moans, his hips bucking; sending more water over the bath edge. 

“I got you” Joe whispers into his ear; nibbling his ear lobe and moving his mouth down to the sensitive spot below, that always, always makes Rami pliant and needy.  
He kisses the spot before biting gently, and sucking hard. 

“Jooooooooe. Fuck........please” Rami whines. His hands were now wrapped around Joe’s ankles, squeezing tightly. His hard cock bobbing under the water.  
Joe’s hands make their way down Rami’s body, fingers finding the spaces between his ribs. Joe hated how much weight Rami had to lose to play Elliot; he felt so small beneath his wandering fingers. 

Joe squeezed Rami’s hips as he licked around the shell of Rami’s ear, “What do you want?” he murmured  
Rami turned his head to look at Joe, his big green eyes unblinking “You” he whispered,  
“Do you even have to ask?” 

Joe closed the gap between their mouths - licking into Rami’s mouth and groaning as Rami pushed his ass back against his  
cock.  
His own hands travelled to Rami’s cock, fingers stroking gently, as he bit and licked at Rami’s lips.  
“Don’t tease Joe...... please” Rami pushed his hips up, pushing his cock into Joe’s grip. He let out a whimper as Joe’s fingers wrapped around him.  
“Mmmmmm. That feels....... so good” he gasped as Joe began to stroke him slowly but firmly. The warm water and the sureness of Joe’s hand, had Rami lifting his hand to the back of Joe’s neck and pulling him down so he could kiss him obscenely. His tongue curled into Joe’s mouth, running along the roof of his mouth; Joe whining into Rami’s mouth as his hand sped up.

Rami’s toes curled against the white porcelain of the bath, legs starting to shake. Joe’s long fingers crept down past Rami’s balls to his hole, pushing against him; a promise of what was to come.  
When his hand returned to Rami’s cock, it only took three strokes of Joe’s hand before Rami was shuddering and sobbing through his orgasm. White ribbons of come floated in the water as he came over Joe’s hand and into the cooling bath water. 

Rami used every ounce of energy he had to turn himself over so he was facing Joe. He grabbed Joe’s cheeks in his hands and smashed their mouths together. He tried to convey everything through his kisses that he didn’t have the brain power to actually verbalise right now. He was shaky and aftershocks caused him to shudder in Joe’s arms.

“I wanna.......” Joe breathed into his mouth  
“I wanna” he gasped as Rami took his cock into his hand.  
“I wanna fuck you Rami................. I m close” Joe pulled Rami’s hand away.  
Rami sat in Joe’s lap feeling boneless, legs like jelly; but he was able to position himself so Joe’s cock rubbed along the crack of his ass.  
Joe had the top of his head against Rami’s chest, he could feel puffs of air ghosting over his skin as Joe tried to bring himself back from exploding all over Rami’s ass. Goosebumps dotted his chest as he nosed into Joe’s hair.

“C’mon, up” Joe managed to say. He looked up at Rami with his soft brown eyes, crinkling at the corners as he smiled. 

“You’re shivering Ram. This bath was supposed to warm you up........let’s carry on in bed huh?” Joe rubbed his hands up and down Rami’s arms, his skin felt cool under his fingertips.  
He knew just the way to heat him up again. 

Rami ground down on Joe’s lap again. “What do you have in mind?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well if you stop that and get up and out of this tub, I ll show you.” He said squeezing Rami’s ass cheek playfully.

Rami sat back down the other end of the bath and watched as Joe stepped out the tub and grabbed two fluffy grey towels from the heater.  
He often wondered how he got so lucky ending up with his best friend.  
Joe was the loveliest person in the world, handsome, kind, caring and he treated Rami like a king. 

Rami would never admit it but he had a bit of a thing for Joe looking after him, pampering him.  
He always felt safe and cared for and couldn’t imagine his life without Joe in it.  
He needed to send Tom Hanks another gift for bringing Joe into his life. 

He thought back to how Joe, two years younger than him, had got him through shooting The Pacific. Rami had fallen apart and Joe has known exactly how to piece him back together again. 

Joe wrapped one of the towels around his waist, and then held out his hands for Rami to clamber out the bath on shaky legs.  
Joe wrapped the towel around his shoulders rubbing his back and kissing him softly.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Joe asked

“Show me” Rami whispered against his mouth. 

In one swift motion Joe picked Rami up under his thighs and carried him to their bed.


	2. Fumbling Towards  Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at you. So good for me” he whispered reverently.  
> “Such a good boy aren’t you Rami?”
> 
> Joe gives Rami exactly what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, first of all I apologise about how long this chapter has taken. I had real problems writing this, and I’m not entirely sure why.  
> Title is from Sarah McLaughlan’s Fumbling Towards Ecstasy.  
> Anyways don’t believe me next time I say something will be up “next weekend.”  
> This went in a different direction to what I had planned but I hope it still gels with the last chapter. 
> 
> Please don’t show this to Rami, Joe or anyone who knows them. It’s very NSFW and I’m not sure they’d appreciate it.  
> Of course it’s fiction, but let’s pretend it’s not eh?

Joe placed Rami gently onto their soft white duvet, laying him out like a piece of very expensive clothing. He removed the towel from around his waist; Rami’s eyes immediately falling to his hard, red cock, curving up to his stomach and glistening with precome.  
Joe turned and walked to their dresser, pulling open the top drawer and digging around. Rami’s eyes followed his every move. Joe’s pale skin looked ethereal in the lamp light. The muscles in his strong back rippling as he continued to dig around in the drawer. Rami could feel himself hardening again at the sight of his boyfriend and what he might be looking for. 

He had a suspicion he knew what Joe was going to do and it made him itchy and restless. He needed it. He knew when he was working this hard, he needed this to calm him, bring him down from the constant muscle tension and adrenaline flowing through his body; he needed to relax. 

Joe turned then, an electric blue chiffon scarf in his hands and Rami’s hips automatically bucked off the bed. 

They’d only done this a couple of times. When Rami had been struggling on the set of Bo Rhap, Joe had disappeared one afternoon, returning with a shopping bag and a curious expression on his face as he entered their hotel room.  
That night had seen Rami delve into parts of himself that he never thought he’d reach. He had never felt so content and satisfied in his life.  
It wasn’t something they did often, but Joe always knew exactly when Rami needed it.  
Tonight was one of those times. 

Joe grabbed the lube before cocking his head and whispering a quiet “yeah?” staring at Rami as he bit his bottom lip, and squirmed on the bed.  
Rami whined, one hand pulling at his wet curls the other shaking and desperately grabbing at the white duvet.  
Rami nodded quickly, Joe would have missed it if he wasn’t so completely lost in watching him.  
“Yes, Joe oh my god yes” Rami replied softly.

He looked so, so beautiful like this. Toned, caramel skin contrasting with the pure white duvet; laid out like an exquisite piece of art that was all Joe’s.  
Mine. He thought; a thrill running through him. Only he got to see Rami like this.  
“Mine” he whispered as he made his way to the bed. 

He knelt at the end of the bed, still unable to tear his gaze from Rami. The scarf felt heavy in his hands, maybe because what he was about to do was something he had never imagined doing. Not till he met Rami anyway. 

Rami got too into his head. Playing Elliot didn’t help and Joe had seen how something like this had helped Rami free himself somehow. Helped him lose control. 

He placed the scarf and lube beside Rami’s leg and took his feet into his hands pressing his thumbs into the arches. He pushed both thumbs up to his inner ankle bones and pressed circles into the dip below, Rami groaning above him. His cock twitched on his stomach, now fully hard and leaking.  
Joe nudged Rami’s legs apart, walking on his knees into the space, hands never leaving Rami’s skin, as he ran them up his shins. Joe bent down nosing at the inside of his knees, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin. He felt Rami shudder and his hands find his hair, tugging lightly. 

“You know the rules Ram” Joe looked up at Rami. His face was flushed and the pupils of his eyes were dilated with arousal.  
Rami removed his hands from Joe’s hair and placed them above his head clasping them together.  
Joe almost growled at how obedient Rami was, his cock blurted out more precome at the sight in front of him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Rami like this for him. It took his breath away every single time. 

“Joe” Rami pleaded “Baby please”

Joe picked up the scarf running it through his fingers. It was insanely soft; he picked it out especially. He didn’t want anything that would cut into Rami’s wrists. 

Getting off the bed he watched Rami’s chest heave in anticipation. He needed this so badly, thought Joe.  
Rami needed to not be in control. He enjoyed the feeling of helplessness and giving in to someone else. Something he’d rarely do at any other time, and only with Joe. 

“You ok?” Joe asked quietly.  
Rami opened his eyes and nodded “yes....... baby....... yes.....c’mon I need..........” he trailed off as he felt the soft scarf against his wrists.  
Joe wrapped the scarf around Rami’s wrists running his fingers in between the fabric and Rami’s skin; making sure it wasn’t too tight. He felt Rami let out a heavy breath, shivering and his eyes widened at the goosebumps he saw erupt over Rami’s arms.  
Rami’s face was a thing of beauty, a flush dusted his cheekbones, his mouth parted and letting out puffs of air onto Joe’s thigh. 

“Sweetheart, you remember our safe word yeah? Joe asked gently.  
Rami smiled up at Joe “Kangaroo” he whispered.  
When they had discussed this, back in London; they had decided on the word as it reminded them both of when they first met; all those years ago. Joe would never in his wildest dreams imagined himself here back then. 

Joe tied the ends of the scarf to one of the posts on the headboard, pulling slightly; testing that Rami couldn’t pull out of his binds.  
Rami shuddered as Joe pulled on the scarf, his body reacting to the fact he was now helpless and at Joe’s mercy. He licked his lips, hips shifting on the soft duvet as Joe settled in place between his legs. He felt all the air leave his lungs as Joe brushed his two day-old stubbly chin over the soft skin of the inside of his thighs. He prayed he’d be sore and red tomorrow, that he’d feel it as the seam of his black jeans rubbed against the sensitive skin. 

“Do you have to shoot any shirtless scenes in the next week?” Joe asked quietly, nose brushing softly against Rami’s balls.  
“No” Rami breathed, knowing exactly why Joe was asking. He knew he’d look in the mirror tomorrow and see his body littered with bites and bruises from Joe’s incessant mouth. It was one of Joe’s kinks, marking Rami up. Reminding Rami who he belonged to.  
As if Rami ever needed reminding. Joe was all he thought about.  
Constantly.  
It probably wasn’t healthy, but Rami didn’t care. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Joe sucking hard at his hip, tongue laving over the deep red mark; while his fingers traced over Rami’s hole, teasing.  
“Yes” Joe breathed hotly over the mark, drying the saliva on Rami’s skin and leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Joe pressed his thumb into the stinging patch of skin, fingers of his other hand tracing the dark ink below Rami’s right hip bone. The black J stood out starkly against caramel skin, still slightly raised, healing slowly. The pressure caused Rami’s cock to twitch, he released a low moan and bit his bottom lip.  
He wanted nothing more than to put his hands in Joe’s hair and pull; knowing full well that Joe would be begging to fuck him rather than teasing like he was.

Joe’s mouth breathed hot air over Rami’s new tattoo, kissing around the still sensitive skin and sucking a bruise right beside it. He couldn’t wait till it was healed and he could mark right over it. They’d chosen that spot for the tattoo together. Joe’s favourite place to bite Rami.  
Rami loved it. He could put his hand in his pocket at work and press into the bruise, flooding his memory with images of Joe between his legs. 

Joe had moved up Rami’s body and was mapping out his chest with bites and sucks, Rami writhing on the bed beneath him, his cock spreading precome onto Joe’s belly.  
Rami tensed and yanked his bound hands as Joe bit down on his nipple  
“Fuck” He panted “Joe. Joe. Joe” he chanted, prayer-like.  
Joe looked up at Rami and took in his mussed curls and flushed face, he was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were screwed shut. He was always like this to begin with, he needed to let go. He was wound up tight.  
Joe kissed him gently “I’ve got you sweetheart” he whispered into Rami’s mouth. “You ok to carry on?”  
Rami nodded quickly.  
“Words babe” said Joe stroking Rami’s cheek.  
“Yeah. Yes.” Rami croaked out. 

Joe kissed down Rami’s sweat soaked chest, running his hands down Rami’s sides and placing them under his ass cheeks. If he was going to get Rami to go under, this was a sure fire way of doing it. 

Joe’s long fingers, slippery with lube found the little bundle of nerves with practised ease; causing Rami to yelp and become boneless on their bed. He massaged his prostate lightly watching Rami’s face carefully. Joe knew all the signs that said Rami was going to come. When you had been with someone for this long it became so easy, and that made Joe’s job a whole lot more fun.  
Rami clenched hard around Joe’s finger, the flush on his face spreading down his chest, whimpers falling from his mouth. He pulled hard on his binds, thighs quivering and Joe immediately pulled out his fingers. He smirked as Rami whined, hole clenching around air.  
Joe pressed two fingers back inside Rami and began to massage his prostate again, soft circular motions that Joe knew would be maddening to Rami; just on the side of not enough.  
Rami wined high in his throat thighs drawing together and head thrown back. Once again as Rami’s thighs started to shake, Joe pulled his fingers away.  
He could see Rami was frustrated by the small frown etched between his eyebrows and the downturn to his mouth, but he said nothing as his eyes met Joe’s.

“Just remember how good it’s gonna be, yeah?” Joe spoke softly as Rami wiggled lazily beneath him.

He pressed his fingers firmly against Rami’s prostate again, circling them slowly and watching as Rami’s chest heaved, and his thighs started to shake once more.  
Joe pulled his fingers out quickly and watched as Rami wailed in frustration at the loss of his fast approaching orgasm. 

“Good boy” Joe praised.

Rami felt like he was sinking into the mattress. Every muscle in his body felt like rubber, his arms didn’t feel like they were attached to his body.  
There was that feeling again, total loss of control. And he relished in it.  
And It was about to feel ten times better. 

“Rami” he heard Joe calling his name.  
“Rami I need you to use your words now” Joe was carding his fingers through Rami’s curls. Had Joe come yet? thought Rami. God he must be desperate at this stage. 

“Joe. Joe I’m green, my colours green. Please baby” Rami blinked his heavy eyes open to see Joe smiling down at him.  
He wanted to chase that feeling, he was on the edge of it already, so so close. 

He felt Joe move back down the bed pressing kisses to Rami’s ribs as he went.  
He resumed his position between Rami’s thighs and hitched his arms up under Rami’s ass.  
This time Rami felt the press of Joe’s lips to his rim and his knowing tongue licked into him. 

This was Joe’s most favourite thing in the world. He loved doing this for Rami. Turning him into a pliant, boneless mess. So, so different to his normal well put together self. 

He sucked on Rami’s rim and grazed his pointy incisors along the lube slick sensitive skin. Rami was well worked open at this stage, and Joe’s tongue slid easily inside of him. Joe watched Rami’s face from over the top of his achingly hard cock. As he curled his tongue inside, dragging it over his velvety walls; Rami threw his head back, gasping and mumbling incoherently. He pulled hard on the scarf tying his hands, causing the muscles in his arms to ripple and bulge.  
Joe felt his cock twitch at the sight, he pressed himself down into the mattress to relieve the pressure. 

Rami’s head swam deliciously as Joe’s clever tongue worked him over. His shoulders burned with the position he was in, but the waves of pleasure coursing through him chased the pain away.  
He sighed as heat wound its way up his spine, he felt like he was melting into the bed. Joe was so good as this, his long tongue curled gently over his sensitive walls, and when he added one of his long, ever so clever fingers. Rami almost blacked out.

“Joe! Baby please........I need..............uuunnngggggg” he shouted as Joe wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the base of Rami’s dick; stopping him from hurtling over the edge.  
His mind was hazy, he could feel his mouth moving; so he knew he was speaking but he had no clue what he was saying.

“Rami. Colour” Joe sounded worried.  
Rami whispered “Green” into the cool air of their bedroom. He felt the bed shift and shivered at the sensation of Joe’s fingers in his hair.

“Sweetheart, please look at me. I can’t carry on till I see you” Joe sounded so sad and Rami didn’t like sad Joe so he used all his energy to open his eyes and break the feeling that he was literally disappearing into the mattress. It felt so damn good, like he was floating; but Joe. Joe needed to see him so he peered up into his kind brown eyes and sighed. 

“Green. Definitely green. I love you so fucking much” he breathed. He knew his speech was slurred like he’d had too many beers, but when your body feels a bit like it belongs to someone else, there’s not much you can do.

“If you’re sure?” Joe still seemed worried.

“Please Joe, please. Fuck me. I wanna go under. I need it.” Rami begged.

Joe nodded and pressed a kiss to Rami’s mouth, licking into him and moaning  
“You’re so, so beautiful. Always beautiful” he breathed into Rami’s mouth.  
“Look at you all spread out just for me” Joe cupped Rami’s cheeks and traced his thumbs under Rami’s eyes, as if to rub away the dark bruises that showed how hard he’d been working. He kissed the end of Rami’s nose, making Rami scrunch his nose and giggle.  
“Do you know how it makes me feel that only I get to see you like this?” Joe moved down Rami’s body; licking the sweat from his collarbones and sucking a huge purple mark beside his right nipple. 

“Only you” Rami whispered as he shuddered at Joe’s ministrations.  
“Always you” He groaned as Joe pressed the sensitive skin beside the tattoo. 

“Mine” Joe whispered back as he kissed over the tattoo. 

Joe knelt between Rami’s thighs, eyes locked with Rami’s as he positioned himself at his entrance.  
They held each other’s gaze as Joe slowly pushed himself inside. Joe felt every nerve in his body come alive and the breath knock out of his lungs with a groan as he bottomed out. Rami was so warm, and tight around him and it took every last ounce of self restraint not to start fucking into him immediately.  
He watched Rami’s face as he lifted his legs over his shoulders, the movement making his cock twitch inside Rami. 

“Arrgghhhh Joe, move........please........god I....... just fuck me Joe” Rami rushed out in a breath. He felt Joe’s cock twitch inside him again, and was relieved they didn’t use a condom. He could feel Joe so much better like this, feel every drag of his cock head against his prostate, feel every inch of him as he split him open. Even after all this time Rami always felt it the next day. Kinda liked it. Knowing that people could see him walking funny and knowing what he’d been up to.  
But they didn’t know he like being tied up and called a good boy though. That was only Joe, and would only ever be Joe. 

Joe’s thrusts were jostling Rami up the bed and causing his cock to rub between his and Joe’s stomach. The friction was intense but welcomed and pushed Rami closer and closer to that overwhelming feeling he was chasing.  
He’d come untouched before, but only with Joe. He had a feeling that was Joe’s plan as he felt Joe’s hips shift angle and his cock brushed his prostate. 

“Ahhhhhhh baby...... there, god there” Rami mumbled, bucking his hips as a wave of pleasure licked its way up his spine. 

Joe could feel drips of sweat rolling down his spine, his arms were shaking with the effort of not collapsing on top of Rami but he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna get Rami under and he doubled his efforts to hit his prostate relentlessly.  
There was no teasing now, he wanted Rami to come undone, wanted to watch his beautiful face as he came all over himself. 

Joe felt his stamina wavering as he studied Rami. He was almost folded in half with his legs thrown over Joe’s shoulders. His alluring, caramel skin was littered with bruises and shining with sweat, his small dark pink nipples stood at attention. Joe pinched one and smirked at the drawn out whine that fell from Rami’s mouth.  
That mouth. God. That smart mouth that talked so passionately about his work but could be so filthy and downright obscene as he sucked Joe down his throat.  
Joe let out a low groan at the mental image and placed two fingers on Rami’s dry lips. Rami immediately sucked them into his mouth, moaning around them; tasting himself on Joe. 

“Fuck Rami........ Christ do you know how gorgeous you look right now?” Joe whispered. For some reason raising his voice louder than a whisper seemed wrong. He removed his fingers from Rami’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue; kissing Rami deeply. He bit Rami’s plush top lip and shuddered at the whimpers pouring into his mouth. 

Rami was teetering on the edge on incoherence but managed to grit out  
“Close Joe, so close” into Joe’s mouth,  
“Me too, oh my god Rami......... you feel so good” Joe groaned.

Joe sat up onto his knees and looked down to where he was pounding into Rami, he felt that tension in the pit of his belly and hoped to God Rami was closer than he was.  
He took his fingers and pressed gently against the taught skin of Rami’s taint, dragging them along his own cock as he pumped in and out. 

“Look at you. So good for me” he whispered reverently.  
“Such a good boy aren’t you Rami?” 

Rami’s head was fuzzy, felt a little like he was drunk and none of his muscles seemed to be listening to him.  
Every point of contact between him and Joe felt electric, felt like he was being lit up from inside. Joe’s cock was pushing relentlessly on his prostate now, he could feel his cock leaking onto his stomach, the precome feeling like a pool of cool water on his overheated skin.  
He could feel himself dropping and chased it with everything in him as Joe ran his fingers up Rami’s neglected cock

“I’m gonna............” Joe gritted out, his hips stilling as he exploded inside Rami.  
Joe’s come flooded into Rami, taking his breath away. Every feeling felt heightened and so intense. Joe’s cock twitched inside him as he rode out his orgasm while managing to stay upright on his knees.  
He stayed buried inside Rami as his thighs began to shake. 

“Jooooooooe” Rami whined high in his throat as his whole body shuddered and every muscle came alive again; tensing painfully as his orgasm ripped through him.

Joe watched as his gorgeous boyfriend came apart in his hands. He shuddered, tensed and then went completely boneless; occasionally twitching through aftershocks.  
His head was turned to the side, eyes closed, mouth parted to release panting breaths onto the sweaty pillow beneath his head. He looked so peaceful and completely relaxed. Joe smiled to himself as he pulled out; Rami not even flinching at the movement. 

Rami felt like he was floating, or maybe he was underwater; he wasn’t sure. Every time this happened it was different. It was more intense this time though. He had no desire whatsoever to move, open his eyes or speak.  
The feeling like his orgasm was still washing over him persisted, like he was coming continuously; it was fucking bliss.

Joe stood on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom, collecting a washcloth and some moisturiser. He cleaned Rami up gently, not wanting to disturb him. He did however kiss his eyelids and traced his fingers over his face, watching as his muscles twitched.  
Joe undid Rami’s binds and smoothed moisturiser into his wrists. They were red, but the skin wasn’t broken. Once again, he was pleased with the scarf he had chosen.

Padding to the kitchen he gathered together water and some grapes and crackers and set them on the bedside table beside Rami.  
He hated taking Rami out of his drop but he couldn’t stay under too long. It messed with his head. 

“Sweetheart” Joe lay next to Rami on the bed, trailing his fingers down his chest and pressing kisses to his face.

“Rami, you gonna open your eyes?” Joe asked softly.  
“Show me those beautiful eyes of yours huh?” Joe continued to gently rouse Rami.

Rami could feel tickles on his his face and chest and attempted to move his hand to bat them away. His arm was so incredibly heavy and it seemed like an awful lot of effort.  
He could hear his name being called and a voice talking to him.  
Joe.  
His beautiful, generous, kind Joe. The love of his life.  
He felt like he had to swim to the surface of all this water he was floating in. But his arms were too heavy. He opened his eyes, that would help. He could see where he was now.  
And there was Joe. Watching him carefully, soft smile on his face. 

“There we are.” He looked relieved thought Rami. Why? 

“You ok babe? You’ve been out for a while. Had me a little worried.” Joe wrapped his arms around Rami’s middle and dragged him into his body.  
“C’mon you need to drink something. After cuddles.” Joe murmured into his neck. 

Rami’s eyes filled with tears as he gradually caught up to where he was and what had happened. Joe had done this for him again. Made him feel so incredible and allowed him to let go, and he didn’t deserve that. What had he ever done for Joe? 

Joe pulled back as he felt the wetness on Rami’s face.  
“Hey. What’s wrong?” He asked panicked.  
“Oh god, did I hurt you? Was it too much? Were you scared?” he rushed out.  
“God Rami I’m sorry” Joe gulped, feeling tears pricking in his own eyes. This had never happened before. Rami had always come round quickly with a dopey smile on his face. He took it too far this time. Oh god how was he gonna fix this? He felt sick.

Rami gulped in air, sobbing into his pillow.  
He still hadn’t said anything and he could tell Joe was worried and upset. The woozy feeling remained, but his muscles seemed to be on board with cooperating now and he dragged Joe down into him. 

“I love you” Rami croaked into Joe’s ear.  
“So so much”  
Joe’s tears fell freely now and pooled in Rami’s collarbone.

“Please Rami. Did I hurt you?” He sobbed.  
“No baby. I’m just a little overwhelmed is all” he sniffed.  
“That was amazing. Thank you” he pulled back and looked Joe in the eyes, noses touching. 

“I can’t believe you do all this for me” He began. Joe interrupted “Rami I love you, I’d do anything for you. You know that.” 

“What do I do for you though?”  
Rami mumbled, looking down.

“Oh sweetheart. You are everything to me”  
Joe placed his hands on Rami’s still wet cheeks.  
“I actually don’t know how I would cope without you. You are my life. I can’t........” Joe let out a sob “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you. You are my rock.” He took in a breath as he locked eyes with Rami.  
“You want to know what you’ve done for me?”  
Rami nodded.  
“You’ve got me through some of the toughest times in my life. You’ve changed me for the better and you’ve made me wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

He gulped. Realising what he’d just said. Rami was staring at him. Unblinking.  
Had he just proposed to his boyfriend while he was still coming out of subspace and they were both covered in sweat and bodily fluids? 

Shit. 

“Uuuuhhhhh” Joe stammered

“Yes” Rami smiled blissfully at him. 

“Huh? What?” Joe felt a little like he was the one that had dropped. His head was fuzzy, he felt slightly dizzy and sick. Was Rami agreeing to marry him? He’d wanted to propose for a long time; had planned to do it on Rami’s birthday in fact.  
He’d gone and ruined it. His gaze shifted back to Rami. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes” Rami started to laugh,  
“You weren’t planning on doing that were you?” He giggled.

Joe smiled “You know me too well” he looked down embarrassed.

“Joe, I love you. I would say yes anytime, anywhere.”  
He pressed his lips to Joe’s, licking into his mouth and pulling at the short hairs at the back of his head.

“Oh, one thing” Rami broke the kiss “can you write this down as I’m slightly concerned I won’t remember it in the morning.”  
They both collapsed into fits of laughter, holding each other close and eventually falling asleep tangled together.

 

***********

The next morning Joe woke early, showered and left their apartment for something he should have gotten a long time ago.

Rami woke to his phone buzzing on his beside table. He fumbled with the lock screen and opened it to a message from Joe

Joey 🧡🦘

Marry me? 

Rami grinned and opened the attached photo.  
His heart stopped when he saw a photo of Joe’s left hip. Standing out against his pale skin was a dark black letter R. In Rami’s handwriting. It looked like he’d written it on himself.  
It was in exactly the same place as Rami’s J, but on the opposite hip. Rami felt a tear make its way down his cheek. They would line up when they hugged, made love, lay together. 

He stared at the picture till his vision became blurry with tears and a familiar voice spoke into the quiet of the bedroom.

“What do you say? Wanna spend the rest of your life with me?” Joe stood at the foot of their bed, grinning, hands behind his back.  
Rami sucked in a breath and sat up; sheets pooling around his waist.  
“Show me” he whispered

Joe lifted his grey sweater and pulled the band of his jeans down, wincing as the fabric rubbed on his raw skin.  
Rami scooted to the end of the bed, fingers reaching out to trace the R through the clear protective cover.  
He looked up at Joe, big eyes blinking back tears.

“I love you. I want to marry you” his fingers traced Joe’s tattoo again.  
“Mine” he murmured.

“Yours” Joe replied, opening the little blue box he’d been hiding behind his back and slipping a simple white gold band onto Rami’s finger.

“Always” Rami replied smiling up at him.


End file.
